ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai(Realm Trilogy)
Kai is the current Elemental Master of Fire, Ruler of the Realm of Faith. He is Harumi's husband, the older brother to Suki and the eldest child to Zuko and Melina and Master Wu's godson. He is an expecting father. History: Pre Realm Trilogy: Early in his life, Kai had his memories of the Realm of Faith blocked and given to Wu by his father. He would grow up under the care of Ray and Maya. At some point in time after the Oni were defeated, Kai and Skylor broke up. Kai would cut himself off from the other ninja. He soon learned that he was the godson of Wu. Dawn of the Fire Warriors: When The Forbidden One began to rise, Kai would learn what he could about his family and origin from Wu. He would be present when Wu suggested sending Jay and Nya to investigate the source of an unnatural storm. Kai would later attack Nya when she attempted to stop him from heading out to fight against The Forbidden One. He would engaged The Dark Assassin where he would learn her identity. Kai would be confronted about his attack on Nya by Pixel before he explained his reasoning. He would later have a nightmare about his sister. He would be comforted by Seliel. Kai would later wish he could join the other ninja in training and revealed that he knew the location of The Forbidden Armour to Wu. He soon journeyed with the others to The Corridor of Elements with the others where he would once again fight Harumi, though this time with Skylor by his side. He would end up injured when Skylor struck the unstable ground and sending him, Harumi and her into the caverns below where they would soon encounter The Serpentine Outcasts. Kai would be tended to by The Elder where Harumi would learn of his true origin. He would later aid in defending The Forbidden Armour from The Forbidden One, though they learned it was only a distraction as The Forbidden One gained the armour and left. He would soon journey with Jay, Nya and Harumi to an entrance to the Realm of Faith where they learned the tale of Mosaka the Faithful. He would shortly meet his family again where they created a plan to defeat The Forbidden One. He would later be forced to take command over the Fire Warriors when his parents were murded by Commander Parnath. He, alongside Suki, Jay, Nya and Harumi returned to Ninjago where they defeated Korloroth with the use of The Forbidden Armour. Kai would then be crowned Fire King and married Harumi, uniting Ninjago and the Realm of Faith together as one. The Abyssal Darkness: Kai was mentioned to have become king of the Realm of Faith with Harumi as his queen. He was later mentioned to be a distant cousin to Lloyd. Kai was busy listening to what Commander Fernox had to say about the Sarcusis and their outpost within The Realm of Faith. he would later meet with his uncle, Ozai in the records room where he discovered the journal of Mosaka the Faithful, learning about the Sarcusis and The Three Sister Realms. He would then meet with Harumi, where it was revealed that they were having a child. Kai travelled to Ninjago where he delivered the journal to his sister and met Caleb for the first time, informing him that they were in-laws before proceeding to inform his sister that they were related to Typhon. Kai would later speak with Caleb regarding the future and a vision he had, providing a friend to rely upon and a mentor to go to when it comes to ruling. He would then proceed to provide comfort to Suki, learning a great deal more about her childhood and what he had missed out on and how lucky he was to be able to have a choice in who he married. He would later head out and engage in combat against Manticore where he was present for Typhon's arrival with the rest of the Sarcusis legions. He would soon return to the Realm of Faith where he gathered the Fire Warriors for battle. He would soon engage in combat against Manticore again where he would kill the Sarcusis General. He was late present at Caleb's coronation alongside Harumi and a few Royal Guards. Relationships: Nya: Kai grew up alongside Nya, their relationship stands strong, but is slowly being strained. Skylor: Skylor was Kai's former girlfriend. Their breakup left a major impact upon both who refuse to talk to the other. Harumi: During the early years, Kai was unaware of the crush Harumi had on him. When he learned that she was still alive, he was shocked. As they progressed and later encountered each other again, their relationship would grow stronger as they worked together to fight against the Demon Army. Kai would soon admit he had feelings for Harumi during their time in the Realm of Faith after the death of his parents. The two would end up getting married and becoming king and queen of the Realm of Faith. In The Abyssal Darkness, it is revealed that they are having a child. Category:Dawn of the Fire Warriors Characters Category:Dawn of the FIre Warriors Protagonists Category:Dawn of the Fire Warriors Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Realm of Faith Inhabitants Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Masters of Fire Category:Heroes Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's universe